


Only a Dog

by torino10154



Series: 2013 Anniversary Ficlets [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Animagus Bestiality, Bestiality, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Only a Dog

"What a magnificent dog you have!" A distinguished looking man said to him as he walked through the park, large black dog at the end of the lead.

Lucius smiled. "Thank you. Sometimes it's hard to believe he's only a dog." He tipped his hat to the gentleman. "Good day to you."

~*~

Lucius waited, naked, on his hands and knees as Padfoot sniffed and licked his arse.

Hearing the familiar, low growl made Lucius shiver and he braced himself as he felt Padfoot's paws on his back. 

He cried out as Padfoot found his entrance and pushed inside, humping him.

When the knot began to swell, Lucius relaxed as best he could.

"What a good dog," he cooed softly and Padfoot whined in reply.


End file.
